The demon's weakness
by Cactuspaf
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu leave to protect the council mage they meet Jackal, the demon for the book of Zeref. During the fight, Lucy is abducted and brought to the demons' den! What will happen of her?
1. Chapter 1

_The scene takes place at the beginning of the Tartaros arc, around chapter 360.! If you're not there yet, you might be a bit confused about what is happening! The story won't follow the manga afterwards._

Lucy was running full speed through the streets of the town, trying to catch up to Michello, the former council mage they were supposed to protect. Why did he run out like that? The old man was starting to get on her nerves. She took a turn and caught sight of both the man she was looking for and his attacker: Jackal. Without losing time, she reached out and found Taurus' Key. She couldn't wait for Natsu or Wendy. She called out as loud and clearly as she could:

'Open…'  
'Whoa there,' Jackal interrupted her immediately, the palm of his hand facing her head, 'I'd think twice before doing that…'.

She froze and looked down and around her, feeling something was wrong. Surely, he wouldn't stop her without a reason.

'A landmine curse…,' he clarified, seeing her confusion, 'the moment you move… Kaboom.'

The demon's eyes were shining with both excitation and anticipation, reveling in seeing her there He had heard her rushing in and she had fallen face first in his trap, he was in control and it gave him such a feeling of power. He wished he could tease her more but citizens came around quickly, curious about what the situation was and not oblivious the position they were in. The Celestial Mage took a hold on herself and ordered them to run away, impressing him with her rationality and self-control.

He crossed his eyebrows and his smile flatered, she was scared indeed, but not as terrified as he had wanted. Did she not care for her own life? Did she not realize the situation she was in? He wanted to break this rebellious spirit.

He raised his hand toward the former member of the Magic Council and put him in a bomb, he did the same with a woman. He turned to the blond mage and explained blatantly, a willful smile on his lips:

'They're both ticking bombs.'

He turned his evil eyes to her, eager to see the fear in her eyes. And there it was. He could see the tumult inside her. She felt powerless and trapped, he was in control again. She had such a beautiful expression when she was suffering and, attracted to it, Jackal walked closer to her. Her eyes were closed, tears almost falling down her round cheeks and lips almost bleeding for she was biting on them. Her head was so small and full of bruises that she had gotten from _HIS_ explosions. He felt a grumble coming from his belly and knew it was the excitation of the situation that had caused it. Since when had he been so excited? Sure, he had blown the whole magic council but he had not had the chance to see them. It had all happened way to fast in his opinion. Her expression was such a marvel to look at. He reached out his hand to her but the fire Dragon jumped out of nowhere and punched him away from his source of delight.

It did not hurt that much, but he was pissed to see the relief on the Celestial Mage's face. Her hero was there and she was not worried anymore, she seemed to have no doubt in his victory. Jackal felt his magic waver and try to put it back in order before the dragon slayer charged him again. He seemed unaffected by the explosions he had received before, was he even human?

Although he was a dragon slayer, Jackal was pretty sure that he owned at least some of the weaknesses of a human. He looked at the little blonde again and thought that it was definitely worth trying it out. While Natsu was busy scolding the old man they had came to protect, ignoring stupidly his adversary, the blond demon placed his nakama, the blonde mage, in a bubble bomb.

'Eeee! Natsu!' she whined, pissing the demon off with her shriek. 'Help!'

The dragon turned with furry in his eyes at her pleading call but Jackal quietly nodded in disapproval. He should better not try anything.

'Tut tut, you calm the fuck down, will you? Or I blow her pretty head off.' He went on when he saw the pink head face him, 'you better not touch the bubble or try anything else. It won't work.'

He went to the beautiful blond and took her hand out of the bubble, only he could do that since it was his curse after all. His instinct was screaming him to continue the fight but he knew he was in a bad situation and that he would fail if he fought the dragon slayer. He did not like desperate fights. If the dragon slayer could resist his magic, he better let one of the other demon take care of him.

'Now, I will leave with her, and you better not move an inch or you know what'll happen.' He threatened the other.

With that said, he jumped to the roof, pulling the blond behind him. If he touched her, the bomb would not detonate and the pink mage could knock him out in an instant but he did not seem smart enough to figure it.  
Jackal jumped away swiftly to not leave his opponent any time to figure it out and when he was far enough from the city he stopped and let the bomb disappear. She fell on her knee, her legs unable to support her own weight anymore. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her head in his hand; her chin resting in the palm of his hand, her cheeks compressed between his finger. That was cute, and it pushed him to be even meaner to her:

'You're so ugly, he should have let you blow off.'  
'Shut up and let me go.' She ordered, staring at him with her two brown eyes.  
'Such a combative spirit. I will take my time crushing it.' He laughed as he bent forward and put more strength in his finger to force her to open her mouth and steal a kiss from her.

She tried to resist but he held on his grip and pushed his tongue in her mouth, twisting it against and around hers, explored every corner of her mouth. She was trying to get away from him but he wanted to taste her more, she was so yummy…

SLAM!

He looked at her with disarray. Had she just slapped him? Why would she break such a moment? Was she not scared anyway?  
He saw tears of frustration dropping down her cheeks and he felt so annoyed by it that he hit her on her head and she collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness. He extended his arm to catch her head before it hit the floor. It was silly to try to protect her from hurting her head when he had just knocked her out, he knew it but he had done it without realizing it.

He smiled fondly at her crossed eyebrows and brushed it off. He had kind of liked her fighting back. Yes, she was interesting, and she was cute.

He looked up at the sky in wonder: 'Now, what am I gonna do of you?'

 **Hey~ Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed the prologue and got you curious about what he will indeed do of her! I know it's a bit short, next chapter will be longer!  
Just to warn you, I rated the fiction M for the language and stuff like that but I'm not sure about putting any smut in it so far! I will focus more on the story than intercourse :)  
Also, I need to reassure some of you: Lucy will never do something she really does not want to do. _She won't be forced to do anything_.  
Next chapter, next week! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: First contact

Lucy stirred awake, opening her eyes to see nothing. She was on her butt, something against her back and unable to stretch her legs. Everything was pitch-dark and her body was hurting everywhere from the commotion earlier and the lack of movements in her sleep. She tried to move her hands but they were tied in her back, which explained why her shoulders were also hurting.

The mage tried to remember what had happened and her eyes widened when she realized she had been captured by one of the demon from the book of Zeref. She tried to move to make her key jingle but heard nothing. Of course, nobody would lock a celestial spirit mage with his keys… even a dummy would know that.

She stayed there for Mavis knows how long and lost track of time. At some point, she tried to stand up but could not get straight for the roof was too low, she tried to look for a door but could not find any and she ended up kicking all around her, desperate for an escape. All she reckoned was that she was in a sort of box, a box that would not be made of concrete but rather of wood. The prisoner was thirsty, hungry, hurting and even needed to pee terribly by the time she heard a door open and the voice of Jackal:

'Yeah yeah I know.'

He seemed to be talking to someone. She heard the slam of the door as he closed it and footstep approaching. She got on her feet, crouched slightly in her cage, ready to fight him from wherever he would come from. There was a creak on her left and a streak of light came through what looked like a door and the celestial mage jumped toward it with her full strength and weight and fell against her jailer's torso. She would have hit the floor if he didn't catch her and hold her there.  
She found the floor under her feet and tried to push away from him. It was difficult to resist since after spending hours in the dark she was blinded by the sudden light and her body was numb from being still for so long.

'Ola, slow down cutie-pie,' he said still holding her.  
'Cu… Cutie-pie!?' She stuttered as she tried to push away from him.

After minutes of struggle the demon seemed to tire of her resistance and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off her feet. He carried her easily across the room and threw her out of his arms. She fell on something soft and stopped moving when she fell herself bouncing slightly, noticing he had thrown her on a bed. She took a moment to catch her breath and look around her. The bed was in a small room with grey walls and wooden floor, some random objects lying here and there. There were two doors, one of them being completely scratched as if an enormous cat had sharpened his claws on it, and the only furniture were the bed and a closet. Wait…

'What the… did you lock me in your closet!?'

He roared with laughter, his mouth open wide and showing his pointy teeth, apparently amused by her reaction. She waited until he calmed down and glare at him.

'Let me go,' she ordered, dead serious.

'Now, why would I do that after all the struggles I went through to sneak you in.' He stated calmly.  
'Sneak me in…? The other demons don't know?'

She was starting to understand why she had been locked in a closet. She wondered if she could use the fact that he kept her hidden from his fellow demons.

'Now sweetheart, where were again before you passed out?' he asked, ignoring her previous question.

She shivered, remembering the forced kiss he had given her.

'You kiss me again and I pee in your bed.' She warned, glaring at him.

'Is that the only threat you could think off?' He laughed unimpressed.  
'I could scream and alarm your friends you took a prisoner.' She tried, desperate.

He frowned, apparently annoyed, and she breathed in, ready to yell at any moment.

'You scream, I'll kiss your mouth shut.'

She stopped and looked at him warily, judging the situation: screaming not to be kissed, being kissed not to scream.

'Now, that doesn't make any sense!' She let out, frustrated, crossing her eyebrows and almost pouting.

His eyes sparkled at the sight, and he broke into a big unrestrained laugh yet again.

'You're too funny sweetheart, too funny! Look at that face!'

He was laughing is head off while pointing a finger at her face and she could not help but be a little bit hurt in her pride. What was wrong with him? … And what was wrong with her face?!

After a few minutes of exuberant laughing, he finally calmed down and looked at her seriously again. He saw her frown and had to repress another surge.

'Mpf.'  
'Stop that already.'

He reached out his hand and she froze as he petted her head softly. She blushed, taken aback. The demon just sat crossed legged on the bed, facing her and asked her, ignoring her reaction:

'Tell me honey bunch, what's your name already?' he asked as he untied her hands.  
'Lucy Heartfilia. Will you stop with the silly nicknames now?' she hoped while rubbing her wrists.  
'What a shit name, I will definitely continue.'

For a moment she thought she would slap him, just as she would have done to Natsu or Grey if they had teased her like that. She was surprised by how comfortable she had become since she had left the closet, it seemed that the weight on her heart had lifted without her even realising it. She eyed him suspiciously, he was so strange. Jackal was taller than Natsu and probably just as strong but his muscles were slender. The turtleneck he wore made him look even taller and the short sleeves of the shirt let out two strong shoulders and his long arms finished with two intriguing black hands. She looked up to his face and saw him inspecting her as well. She did not mind it since she was doing the same. He was hiding one of his eyes behind blond hair while his other eye was enclosed by plenty of little dark spot. His teeth were too acute to be human and he had two big animal ears raised up on his head. He was definitely not human, but he did have a certain charm if you put some of his characteristics aside. She knew he was a demon but he did not look like one; sure, he had cat ears and claws, but that was just the same as Milliana from Mermaid Heel and he did not seem more frightening than her. Well, except for the spark of maliciousness in his eyes which was now oddly shimmering.

'You're definitely a sexy one.' He seemed to reach his conclusion at the same time as her. 'I'll call you sexy-pie from now on.'

She blushed strongly, startled, and looked down on herself. She was still wearing her clothes from the battlefield and as always, her top was torn at her breast, showing a bit of her cleavage. It was always like this, her breast stuck out too much on the battlefield, it was really annoying and she had so many scares on it now. She took the pillow from the bed and hid behind it, looking away modestly.

'What, are you shy now?'

He was roaring at her again and she threw the pillow at his face, making him fall on his back with laughing.  
Lucy was a bit alarmed by how loud he was. She had threatened him to scream to warn his nakamas but she had never intended to do so and now she was scared that he did not need her help to be discovered. Though he held her captive, he was not cruel to her yet and seemed to actually enjoy talking and bickering with her only. Also, she still hopped that Natsu could find her with his sense of smell but if the other demons noticed her, who knew what they would do to her? It would certainly make things harder. When he came to save her, she would fight back and meet him. They would be stronger together. But if she was locked up in a proper jail, then there was little she would be able to demon in front of her started to calm down and told her to go back to the closet, probably tired of her.

'Jackal, right?' He nodded and she continued, 'I need to go to the toilet before.'

He shook his head in negation and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the furniture since she did not seem to want to obey him. She resisted all she could and he stopped, sighted, and let her loose.

'Jackal if I go in there I'm going to pee myself and your room will smell back. And it's too gross!'

'Alright, alright. You can have that then.' He said as he handed her an empty pitcher.

'Are you serious?'

She knew he was and she must have made a face since he started laughing again. He pinched her cheek and she grumbled a complaint that he ignored.

'Go back in the closet and do what you have to do. I'm gonna get you some food.' He said as he pushed her in haphazardly.

She stumbled on the step and hurt her knees on the floor of the closet. She hurried up and he closed the door, leaving her in the dark again. She heard him walk away and called him before he was gone:

'Wait Jackal,' she knew she had little chance but it was worth the try, 'could you also give me some light? It is pretty uncomfortable here…'

She heard the door open and then close and waited there without an answer.

* * *

 **Chapter Two is out! :)**

 **Sorry about the peepee think, not very glam! but hey... don't you find Jackal a little bit cute in his own way?  
It wasn't a too long chapter either but I had to cut it here for some reasons.  
See you next week for another chapter! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby steps

_'Wait Jackal,' she knew she had little chance but it was worth the try, 'could you also give me some light? It is pretty uncomfortable here…'_

 _She heard the door open and then close and waited there without an answer._

The door opened again, blinding her until she grew accustomed to the light of the room again. When Jackal had left, Lucy had thought he would be back soon but the truth was, she had waited for hours in the dark, with her jug of urine for sole company. Her mood was at its lowest and all hope had left her. If Natsu could have smelled her, he would have been here already. The more time went by, the less chances of getting out she had. She was in this alone, her body hurt everywhere, it was stinking and she could see nothing. She was starting to get crazy and she knew it was just the beginning.

So, when the demon opened the door of the closet, the first thing he saw was a small fist flying to his face. He avoided it easily, the blond girl's body being clumsy from being restrained again. He caught her arm and pulled her out of the closet, throwing her on the floor and sat straddling her. He caught both her arms and pulled them on top of her, locking her still under him, preventing him from hitting him. She had that funny expression on her face again and tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes. He felt a sting in his heart, as if he had missed a beat, and let her hands go immediately, as if he had been burnt by her contact. He had been completely taken aghast. He expected her to be angry and frustrated but to see her crying was more troublesome than expected; he did not think it would do him anything to see her suffer but it was. For the probably first time of his life, he felt remorse, his actions were biting him back. But why would they? He was a demon and she was his prisoner, he had no reason to treat her well.

Jackal saw her chest shake with every sob she was trying to restrain and he let her bring her arm to her face, she wanted to hide herself from him. When he saw what she was doing, he took her arms back up as gently as he was capable of so that he could see her face. Tears kept strolling on her cheeks and she was biting her lower lip strongly while averting his gaze. She was the one crying and it was because of him, so why was his heart hurting as hell as well? Jackal was sure that he was suffering more than her at that instant but he had no idea on what caused it, all he knew was that he wanted her to stop crying. He looked around, trying to find an idea but his room was so empty, he only had the bare necessities and he found nothing to distract her.

The demon turned his eyes back at her and caught her looking at him with a painful expression painted on her sweet face. It was the last stroke, to hell with all the logical thinking! He put his hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her swollen lips. He kissed them briefly, several times in a row, trying to be as soft and tender as he could, liking them like a cat, ironically afraid to break her. After a while she stopped crying and looked at him warily. She had certainly not expected that from him. The captive was almost sure that she saw him blush when he moved away from her, sitting cross legged on the floor beside her.

It had felt like a cold shower and Lucy thought straight again. Yes, she was stuck, but it seems her jailer was not the worst of all, he might even have a thing for her? She took the hand he was offering her to raise herself back up to a sitting position and they sat facing each other in silence for a while, neither of them daring the say anything until the demon reached behind him and pulled a bag between them. He opened it in silence and started to empty it in front of the celestial mage.

Dry meat, water, light and even a book!

She eyes him discreetly, intrigued by the character in front of her. He was so exuberant and he kept on surprising her. He almost seemed like a little boy who was feeling bad about having done something stupid and trying to buy back his mother or sister's affection with candies. She waited for him to talk but he remained silent and she took a piece of meat in her hand and brought it to her mouth. It was not really good but she was starving and she struggled not to finish it all right away. She then pointed at the water and waved him to give it to her and he opened it quickly. As she drank it, she felt a spark of pride in her. There was something exciting about having the demon obeying her.

When she finished, she was feeling much better and she crossed her arms in front of her, wondering how to act. She was not in a strong position and she needed to use her head to get out of it. He was looking away from her, not daring looking at her, blushing from… well, it could be shame as far as she knew, but it could also be that he really did have a thing for her. She could not be sure since she barely knew him, it seemed a bit presumptuous as well.  
In a way, he made her think of Natsu, he was impulsive and childish and -it pained her to admit it- quite funny. She cleared her throat to draw his attention, deciding that she should learn more about him first.

'Jackal, thank you for that.'

He beamed at her and she fluttered at the sincerity of his expression and the lack of any mean streak. There, the thing in common with Natsu she was just thinking about: that unsettling sincerity in any situation.  
She smiled awkwardly and decided to order him around a bit, to test the boundaries.

'You know… I know it's a lot to ask but could I have a pillow in the closet as well,' she saw he was about to do it and pushed on, 'and a blanket. It is really uncomfortable there.'

He froze, seemed to ponder on it a moment and then she saw his mouth twist in a naughty grin and paled, understanding that she had just made a major mistake. It seemed the little boy was gone, and the demon was back in its almightiness.

'You shall have a pillow and a blanket. But you owe me something for each of these.'  
'Mpf, what do you want?' she tried to sound as detached as she could even though she was very concerned with what his request would be, but she could not fool him and he smile even more, showing her his demon's fangs.

'I want you to give me your shirt in exchange.'  
'What?' she blinked as she put her hands in front of her breast. 'No way!'  
'Mmh, that's not negotiable and that's actually just one thing, I need a second one.'

He looked around, probably looking for ideas and then shook his shoulders.

'You have to finish all your sentences with Nyan. Starting now and forever.'

Her mouth fell open and he put his index under her chin to close her mouth.

'Now, give me your shirt and remember that everything you ask me will come with a price.'

He was so excited now. He had been confused for a moment and she had felt she had almost taken control of the situation. But, he was the demon, not her.  
With that said, he showed her his opened palm, waiting for her to give him her shirt.

She pondered on the dilemma for a moment, should she keep her shirt and sleep on the hard wood again. She was sure she already had a bruise on her butt for sitting on it for so long. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her expectantly. Reluctant, she straightened herself on her knees and took her shirt off, throwing it at him shooting daggers at him.

'Alright.'  
'Nyan.'  
'Alright _nyan_!'

She turned her back on him, hearing him laughing his ass off again. Well, at least one of them seemed have fun… It was probably better to have your jailer enjoy your company anyway. She looked past her shoulder and saw him on his back, his arms around his belly, waves of laughter shaking his chest.  
The blonde mage put her hair behind ear as she sighted at his immaturity. He was so childish and two-fold personality but somehow, he did not scare her and that meant she could still fight back. She decided to try and act coquettish to see if it had any effect on him, still testing her limits.

Lucy turned to face him again and walked on her knee toward him who was still on the floor. She went on all four on top of him, straddling him, putting a hand on each side of his head, knowing that her breast would be pulled down by gravity, restrained tightly by her white bra. She looked shyly to her right, her hair falling down on him, pouting as she said:

'Mmooo enough with laughing at me nyaan~'

He froze at the sight, feeling blood rushing to his cheek. What kind of witch was she? Oh, this little game of his had been such a good idea!  
He pushed her back as he sat up, making her fall on her butt in front of him, each of her legs still around him, reversing their position. He went on his knee and bent toward her while grabbing both her thighs in his claws.

'Be careful what games you're playing at,' he warned with a smirk.

She gasped and pulled her legs away, turning her back on him and trying to run away on all four. He caught her ankle on time and she fell on her belly with all her weight.

'You know, sexy-pie, it's the second time that you tried to boss me around today. Aren't you scared of the consequences?'  
'I'm not scared of you,' she said looking back at him with a defiant look.

She knew it was not the smart thing to say to a demon but she was too proud and she already felt belittled by the whole situation. However, he did not mind her little rebellion and calmly noted:

'Nyan.'  
'Nyan,' she pouted.

And there it was again, the tension which had climbed up in a second was completely off again, all his credibility wiped away by this 'nyan'. Confident again, she put her arm under her head and said lightly:

'You're the one with the ears though, nyan. You should be the one finishing your sentences with nyan, nyan.'

He smiled at her and shrugged at her remark.

'That's right, but that just proves that I'm the dominant here.'  
'The fact that I finish my sentences by nyan makes you the dominant, nyan?'  
'The fact that you're the one who's gonna sleep in the closet _and_ that you obey me does.'

She was about to talk back when she saw him jump on his feet, his ears straight on his head. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up easily before pushing her violently in the closet and slamming the door. She had not had any time to realize what was happening when she heard him lock the door of the closet and running out of the room.  
Could it be… Natsu? Did he manage to smell her?

* * *

 **And that's it; nyan!**

 **A bit of a cuter chapter this time, isn't it? :D what do you think of Jackal so far? What about Lucy?  
I didn't get my work schedule for next week yet so I'm not sure when it'll be exactly but it will be somewhere next week! I will put the date on my profile as soon as I know :)  
I'm kinda looking for a beta so if any of you is up for it please contact me! More about it on my profil as well!**

 **Cheers! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Just go for it

_She heard him lock the door of the closet and running out of the room.  
Could it be… Natsu? Did he manage to smell her?_

Lucy had been for hours in the closet again. She did not hear any noise that could confirm her idea that someone had come to rescue her and little by little, the spark of hope that she had vanished again. She sat her head resting on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to think of what she should do. Natsu had helped her and retrieved her from many terrible situations but she had never become dependent on him, she knew she had her own strength and giving up was not her thing. She had to make a plan, she could get out of here on her own. Without her spirits, her only chance was to use Jackal the demon, but that was easier said than done. He had a strange personality and although she knew she had a certain charm, she also knew she was not very seducing in the state she was in. She had not taken a shower for at least two days and the urine pot thing had probably been a huge turn-off. Her hair was messy, and she had this frown on her face because of the lack of sleep. To seduce him, she had to use her wits and charm and for that she had to improve her condition and get closer to him. That, she knew how to do.

When she heard the door of the room, Lucy's plan was ready. She crossed her arms on her chest and frowned when he opened the door of the closet and blinded her with the outside light.  
He stood there and waited until she looked up at him and moved away when she rose to get out of the closet. She walked passed him and was heading for one of the two doors of the room when he caught her arm and stopped her. She turned around and stared at him.

'Where are you going like that, sexy-pie?' the demon asked.  
'The shower,' she answered bluntly.  
'The shower?' he asked, raising his eyebrow.

She nodded and pointed at the door with the cat scratches on it:

'I'm guessing one of the two doors leads to a bathroom.'  
'And you think you can just use it without my permission?'  
'Well, you took my shirt and I didn't get my pillow.'  
'And?'  
'And I don't want a pillow anymore, I want a shower.'

The demon opened his mouth to say something else but stopped after looking her up and down. She did need a shower. He shrugged, deciding that her taking a shower would not make any difference to him, and went to pick up her shirt to give it back to her. She stared at her shirt then back to Jackal.

'Actually, could you give me some of your clothes? Mine are dirty.'  
'Aren't you a greedy little girl?' he grinned, crossing his arms on his chest but not moving an inch.

She blushed slightly and turned her back on him, quickly going to the scratched door, guessing it really was the bathroom, before he changed his mind.  
The bathroom was really small, no mirror and just a small shower and toilet, but that was enough. She could wash her hair and even brushed her teeth -she did used his toothbrush, but he did not need to know that, and combed her hair. She went out of the shower, his towel around her, and saw him lying on his back in the middle of the room. She approached him and bent down to have her face in front of his. He blinked several times, surprised to see her like this, and sat down.

'Are you gonna stay like this sexy-pie?' he asked while eyeing her greedily.  
'Well, I'm actually planning on negotiating with you to get some of your clothes.'  
'My towel's not enough?' he asked sarcastically.

She smiled and when on her knees to be at the same level as him, then bowed down politely. Jackal's mouth dropped slightly opened, unexpecting her to be asking him so formally if she could "borrow some of his clothes". He nodded and sighted before standing up to go and grab some clothes that he had put on top of his closet. He had taken them out to make some space for her. At the same time as he gave her her clothes, he commented:

'I like when you're more rebellious. Your attitude right now is too boring.'

She smiled slightly, even if he had said that he had agreed to her request when she had asked humbly. This was priceless for her. He liked to play around but he also seemed to be able to be serious if the situation required it. She took the clothes eagerly and went to change in the bathroom.

When Jackal saw her exiting the bathroom, he could not repress a tiny smile from appearing on his face. Her wet hair was down, dripping on her breast which was moving at every move since she wore no bra, the slight cold causing her nipples to bulge out a little. She had a large black shirt that would probably have reached her mid-thighs if she had not held it up by tying a knot on the side of her hips, showing a glimpse of her flat belly and cute belly button. She was clutching on the way-too-large pants that he had given her and he guessed that if she let it, it would fall on the floor. She turned her large brown eyes to him, looking like a doe for an instant, and asked him in her now-usual ordering tone:

'Do you have any belt?'

Jackal turned his back to her and went to lie on his back on his bed, not willing to answer her. He knew the mage would get pissed but he also knew she would not dare to insist. He glanced at her briefly and saw her grumbling on her own, her lips pouting slightly. The demon repressed a smile and waited for her to come at him again.

And indeed, not even a minute later, the blond was dropping herself on his bed, sitting in front of him and looking at him expectantly. He turned his gaze to her and saw that she would not say anything until he took notice of her and sat up, crossed-legged.

'Yes, sweetheart?'  
'This nickname thing is really getting old now. And it's confusing that you change all the time.'  
'What else?'  
'Well, you remember that game we did before?' she asked hesitantly, turning her doe-eyes away from his demon's ones.  
'Mmh.' he nodded, waiting.  
'Well I'd like to play it again.'  
'Why?'  
'Why?' she looked up at him again just to avert her eyes when they met his. 'Well, because there are things that I want.'  
'Mmh.'

He appreciated her honesty and even though he did not really want to give her anything more, he could still refuse her requests and did not really risked anything by agreeing to her request. And the game was quite fun for him. He was often bored in his demon's life and this girl had brought a lot of problems to him but also a lot of fun. Although he wanted to keep her wrapped around his finger and that meant not agreeing right away, not accepting all of her request. Or, finding a price that would be not nice for her but not annoying enough that she would not do it.

'So?' she asked, 'What do you say?'  
'Well I don't know. You already took a shower, some of my clothes. What would you want more? Plus, you stopped ending your sentenced with Nyan. I'm losing there. What interest would I find in it?'  
'I could start again with the nyan!' she asked, worried that he might refuse.  
'Nah, not interested.'

The celestial mage looked around her, looking for something to make him change his mind.

'What would you like then?' she asked, hopeful.  
'Depends. What's your request? I'm not letting you go and I'm not giving you any information whatsoever.'  
'Well, that was to be expected. I didn't think as far as that.'  
'What is it that you want then, sweetie?'  
'First, no more nickname. My name's Lucy.'  
'Request refused. Next.'  
'Err… Come on! At least think about it!'  
'Done. It's a no,' he settled without taking an instant before answering.  
'Tss.'

Here came the pouting lips again. Jackal smiled and threw his pillow at her face, unable to resist annoying her some more. She tried to avoid it and slipped from the bed, crashing on the floor, her legs still up on the bed.  
Jackal could not repress a burst of laugh and picked up the pillow to smash it at her face again, and again, and again. Once might have been okay, maybe even fun, but after getting hit by the pillow at least ten times, Lucy stood up, snatched the pillow from his hand and flung it at his face with all her strength while screaming:

'Stop!'

He fell backward and she was pulled in the movement with him, losing her balance and crashing her body on his. She tried to stand up right away but he put his arm on her back to prevent her from going away, their faced only centimetres away from one another. She blushed strongly and he smiled happily while she struggled to try to get away. He let her struggle a while before he let her go and she went back to sit in the bed again, but at the complete opposite of him, as far as she could.

He repressed a surge of laugh and looked at her, trying to get serious again.

'Okay, so, no more request?'  
'Actually I have something else.'

She seemed troubled and he raised his eyebrow, wondering what it was that she was hesitating about.

'Say it,' he ordered.  
'I'd like to get out of the closet, to have access to the whole room and bathroom.'

 **Hi guys!**  
 **I know I've been too slow to post this chapter... I'd have a hundred excuses but the chapter was just not ready. I was actually very unsatisfied with this one but then after letting it aside for a while a re-reading it I think it's not as bad as I remembered it. Still not so satisfied... it's a bit too happy for my taste but what is wrong with some happiness?**  
 **Anyway, it's a bit more 'sexy' than the previous chapters I guess... Next one will also be a sexy one, but that won't become a regular thing :)**

 **Any review would be very welcome! What did you like? What did you not like? Any hope/disappointment? I might not do what you want but it's always good to know what other people think.**  
 **Cactus~ xx**


	5. Chapter 5: (one of) The demon's weakness

_(chapter 4 was out just a little earlier, don't forget to read it before that one! Don_ _'_ _t be confused!)_

 _'_ _I'd like to get out of the closet, to have access to the whole room and bathroom.'_

Lucy was twisting her hands nervously, not daring to look up to Jackal. She felt she had dropped one hell of a bullet and regretted doing it so abruptly. If only she had taken just a little more time to bring it up, to do it a little bit more smoothly. Now, he could only say…

'Sure,' Jackal said in his low voice.

She looked up to him, almost screaming with happiness but froze when she saw his hungry eyes and carnivorous smile, his fangs shining in the strange light of the room. Her heart skipped a beat; his face looked way to excited by the idea.  
The celestial mage was about to talk when the demon started on again:

'But, that a **big** request and it comes with a **big** price.'

She crossed her arms in front of her in a protective manner and inspired silently, straightening herself up to face him.

'Well, I did expect a price. What is it?' she asked trying to sound confident, her frail voice betraying her.  
'You're going to call me Master starting now, and you're going to act as if I were your hero and saviour.'

Lucy fell her blood leaving her face and put her hands flat on the bed, trying to get more support. This was probably the stupidest thing he could have asked her. How did he even think of something like that?  
She was actually glad that it was nothing sexual or anything to do with her body but at the same time it sounded as a very embarrassing thing to do. Jackal was so narcissistic and shallow!  
Seeing that she was just staring at him without saying anything, Jackal thought he ought to be a little bit more explicit and pursued:

'Think of me like a sort of god if you prefer. Like, if I say I'm thirsty and want water, you run to get me some and act as if it were your only reason to live.'

Her mouth dropped open and he felt suddenly uneasy, she might have understood what he meant the first time, after all. So why did she not agree yet? What bothered her in his request?

'I think it's a fair price for having free access to the room and bathroom,' he pursued, justifying himself, uneasy.

The blond mage let out a sort of nervous laugh and stood up, heading straight for the closet. For a brief instant, Jackal thought she would just lock herself up and never comply to his demand, but she stopped and turned around before coming back and sit on the bed. He waited patiently while she seemed to think of her words.

'I will do that… Master…, but you have to swear that you won't make me do anything sexual or that would belittle me too much.'  
'Alright, I swear it. Although we might differ on what can "belittle" you.'

Only then did he realized all the other things he could have asked her and he almost regretted it. This was a big thing for him to regret that anything sexual could have happened, he was usually never attracted to woman. They were all so weak and annoying, such waste of time. But _she_ was interesting.

Lucy swallowed with difficulty and crossed her arms on her chest again. She was not entirely satisfied with the situation, but it seemed she got off better than worst. She had significantly increased her time spent with Jackal and that meant more opportunities to get to know him and, more importantly, to get closer to him.

Without further ado, she held out her hand to him to seal the deal. He took it eagerly and she almost thought she was off his grip when he tightened his grasp and pulled her strongly toward him. She flew out and crashed on his chest, his arm wrapping around her back to held her there. She tried to push away:

'We agreed! Nothing sexual!'  
'Do you call that sexual, honey?'

She frowned at the sweet name and pushed harder, managing to escape his grasp. When he saw her so worked up with her red face and messy hair, Jackal burst into a wild loud laugh and could not resist and brushed off her hair even more. She let out a pissed noise, which reminded him of rabbits when they were angry, and turned her back on him.  
The demon kept on laughing for a while and Lucy just had to wait for him to finish. When she noticed he was calming down, she turned back toward him and asked:

'Say, Master, I already asked but do you have any belt I could use?'

She saw a spark of interest in his eyes when she called him 'master' and decided to be careful to how she used his nickname. He did not answer but stood up and went to the closet where she had been locked up previously. He seemed to search for something and she waited patiently, knowing that pressing him would not help her cause.  
After a while, he stopped and turned around, showing her a blue string that could be used to attach things. Things like a pants too large to hold on your hips.  
He walked up to her and bend his knee. When he saw she was not moving he indicated her to stand up by pointing up several times.

'I can do it myself,' she said standing up in front of him.

He ignored her and continued what he was doing, and she looked at the wall on her right while he put the string in the belt loop of the pants. She felt a little bit self-conscious to have the demon so close to her, there was something intimate in this. Actually, their intimacy was very disturbing. They did not know each other but she was dependent on him to live, he had taken care of her pee-pot and now they were going to share a room for a while.  
She looked down at him, looking at his face closely. He had this little sly smile, his only visible eyebrow slightly bent on a focused expression, his two fox-like ears straightened up on his head. His strong shoulders were jutting out on each side of him and he was very carefully tying a knot in the front of her pants with his thin and elegant fingers. The knot, on the other hand, was awful: too lose and ugly; but it did seem as if he had tried his best and that was almost touching.

In a pulsion of weakness, Lucy reached out for his head and patted it softly between his ears. The reaction was immediate. Jackal's strength seemed to leave his whole body and he fell on his two knees, his head dropping on Lucy's tights.

'J…Jackal?' she asked as she pulled her hand away.

He reached out and grabbed her hand before she got away and put it back on his head in one decisive movement while rubbing his cheek on her leg slightly.  
Slightly dismayed but curious, Lucy started scratching him behind the ear as if he were a cat and the demon put both his arms around her hips, locking her in a tight cuddle, encouraging her to continue. It was then that she heard it: a dark, deep, intense vibration coming from Jackal. He was purring!

Lucy felt her heart melt and dropped herself on the bed in a sitting position. Jackal grumbled threateningly when she went away and quickly came closer to her, resting his head on her legs while she petted him.

At some point, the purring started to slow down and became deeper, more regular, and she realized that Jackal had fallen asleep and was purring. She chuckled slightly but continued petting him. He was such a narcissist, but he looked so cute and innocent like this. He looked like a little boy asleep on his mother's tights.  
She knew that was not who he was and that she should be careful and aware of him but in that instant, she let her guard down just as he did and enjoyed the moment, forgetting about her team and her situation, about who they were.

Jackal woke up a few hours later with a start. He jumped on his feet and felt a hand slid down his neck. Lucy was on her back on the bed, arms spread out and legs out of the bed, her mouth slightly open and… snoring. The demon realised he had led his guard down and was about to kick her awake when he saw her shivering. She seemed exhausted.  
With a sight, he climbed on the bed and put his hands under her armpits, pulling her up in the bed so that she would not fall off. He then untied the knot he had made earlier -what a shit knot- and pulled of her pants. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that she was wearing his underwear and pulled the blanket from under her to cover her up. He then crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her in wonder. What should he do now?

He looked at her pink full lips and noticed she was drooling lightly. He chuckled, amused by the contrast, and pushed a curl of hair away from her face, discovering her peaceful expression. He briefly thought that he was feeling something for his prisoner, but he pushed that thought far away and locked it up deep in him before pushing her to the edge of the bed and getting himself under the blanket. It was _his_ bed after all, no reasons for him to sleep somewhere else.

 **Second chapter tonight!  
It won't become a habit but since I didn't post for a while I thought I owed you this at least!  
Okay, I said it would be a sexy chapter and it turned out cute and not sexy at all... but I re-read my chapter and just changed everythingm taking the smut out! (sorry, not sorry?) There will definitely be some sexy times in the future, just not now :D  
Next chapter next monday! xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't give up

When Lucy woke up, she was alone in the dark windowless room. She sat up against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees and wondering about what she should do that day. She took a shower and got dress in the demon's clothes and sat cross-legged in the middle of the room.

She knew she had little chance to find them meditating, but she had to try. The celestial mage was trying to feel the surrounding energies, she was trying to open her body to all the feelings. If any of her celestial spirit were out, she would feel her magic being drained. If she could reunite with her spirits, she had a chance to get out of here on her own. But her keys were probably locked somewhere where she could not get them.

'…'

'…'

'…mpf.'

Lucy stood up with rage and kicked the bed, letting out a gasp because she had hurt her little toe by doing that. It seemed there were no progress to be made there, she could not feel any energy movements. The damn demon had been careful.

However, the blonde mage had not given up yet, and she put on some socks and headed straight for the door. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest. Her hand was on the handle; what was she risking anyway?

'I'm back', screamed Jackal while slamming the door open in her face, 'uh, princess? What were you doing there?'

She immediately tried to punch him in the face, but he kicked her behind her knees, causing her to lose her balance and to fall on her butt. Now, her nose hurt because of the door, her butt because of the fall, but her spirit was burning with determination.

'Jackal, can't you be a little bit more careful?'

He shrugged and threw his bag at her:

'Here, eat something.'

The demon looked at the mage as she climbed on the bed and started eating the ham eagerly, an angry look in her eyes. He locked the door behind him and went to sit next to her.  
It had been close. He had not locked the door this time and if she had gone out, who knew where she would have wandered? He had not told any of his teammates about her because he knew they would be against the idea and call him stupid or careless. Kyoka would for sure torture her, Tempester would just kill her thinking it would be the easiest way to deal with the situation, and who knew what Seilah would do?  
The blond demon sighted and pocked Lucy on her front head.

'Stupid mage.'

It took her less than half a second to react and he hit the floor after receiving a powerful kick in his back. He laughed loudly, he liked her reactions, it was as if she had no idea of the position she was in. Or just that she did not care.

'What's up with you, sweetie? You're so mean to me today,' he teased her.  
'Am I though?'

Lucy finished her ham and looked further in the bag. Meat, meat, and meat again. His diet was just like Natsu's… Was it a man thing to eat only protein? She looked for more and found a small radio receiver. She pulled the item from the bag and looked at Jackal, inquisitive:

'What's that for?'

He shrugged, he could not tell her that he worried she might be bored here on her own; he would sound weak, wouldn't he?  
Instead…

'Whenever I put it on, darling, it means I'm tired of your shrill voice so you're not allowed to talk.'  
'What!?'

She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her ankle and twisted it so that she would fall on her face. But she expected it and send her other foot flying toward is face. He managed to immobilize her and locked her legs together.

'Ouch! Jackal stop!'  
'And you're calling me Jackal again. What a rebellious little girl.'  
'Let my legs go, you're hurting me,' she whined helplessly.  
'I might, but I believe you're forgetting something. Yet again.'

He could see her eyes widened when she realised what he meant and could not repress a winning grin when he saw the blush in her cheeks as she humbly apologized:

'I am sorry Master for disrespecting you…'

He let go of her feet right away and patted her head.

'Good girl.'

He saw her lovely disgruntled frown and pinched her cheek, making her shriek again. She was definitely pissed, and he loved it, especially because she complied to his requests.

'So, grumpy-pie, how was your morning so far?'

She turned her back on him, deciding that she had no reason why she should answer him. Especially when he called her like this. He was way too casual with her anyway.

'You know, you're pretty ugly when you make that face.'

She turned to pull her tongue out at him but froze when their eyes met. He was looking straight into her with a worried look on his face, his expression seemed way too serious for the situation.

'What's with the face?' she let out quietly, trying to ignore the fact that her heart weakened for an instant.

She turned her back on him again and he stared at her for a while. Her hair was brushed but slightly greasy, her body voluptuous but hidden under one of his ugly shirt. She was trying to look tough but could not hide how vulnerable she really was. He reached for a strand of hair and pulled on it to catch her attention. She ignored him and he pulled stronger until she turned to face him, barking in an angry voice:

'Yes, Master!'

He wanted to laugh but restrained himself and poke her front head again.

'Your hair is dirty, wash them.'  
'And with what?'  
'Soap,' he answered bluntly.  
'It's going to dry and break my hair.'  
'Not my problem. I gotta go, they better be clean when I come back.'  
'But…'  
'This is your master's order.'

He stood up and left the room without looking back. She waited to hear to lock in the door to stand up and went to the closet, looking of anything that could help her get away. She did find a metal hanger and she went to work right away, twisting it in any possible way, trying to force open the lock of the door.

She eventually gave up, understanding that it was too thick to work and went to the radio post that she had put in the corner. She turned it on very low and looked for a channel. Most of them were completely blurred except a jazz radio and an information one. She picked the information channel and listened. It mostly talked about the war in the sea but suddenly, she heard about a building that had collapse after a fight and her hopes rose. She listened to the newscaster attentively:

 _'_ Everything pushes us to believe that this is, again, the consequences of a fight between the dark guild Tartaros against Fairy Tail. […] The questions are: when will these fights finally end? And who will pay for the reparations?'

Lucy turned it off and stayed there for a while, letting out a long sight. At least she knew they had not forgotten her now and she, too, should continue her efforts. She put the jazz radio station on and started doing abs, push-ups and squats. She could not move much in this room, but she could at least do some strength workout.

Jackal came back to his room and found Lucy doing some stretching on the floor. She stopped and they stared at each other for a while, him acknowledging the fact that her hair was washed, her that he had locked the door again behind him. He did not say anything and headed straight for the shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, he went and sat on the floor in front of Lucy.

'I've got shampoo for you,' he said when he had her attention, 'but it's not free.'

She nodded.

'I've guessed that far. What do you want?'  
'Whenever I'm entering the room, I want you to bow and say "Welcome Back, Master".'  
'No fucking way.'  
'Watch your tongue honey.'

She thought about it for a while, he was offering her a deal and she had space for negotiations. What did she need the most? After a while she gave him her proposal:

'I believe that's a bit too much. I will say 'Welcome back" for shampoo and other similar products, "Master" for clean women clothes, and bow for fruits to eat. I'm getting tired of eating only meat.'  
'Deal', he answered without thinking about it any second.  
'Oh?' exclaimed Lucy, surprised that it had been so easy, 'Really?'  
'Yes. But you won't be allowed to wear my clothes when you'll have your own.'

And Lucy shivered, realising if he agreed that fast it meant he had an idea and she must have made a mistake. Soon, it occurred to her: **he** would be the one getting **her** clothes, and she would only have a limited choice on what she would wear. That was the reason why he had made this last rule! Who knew what she would get?

* * *

 _Hi guys :) It's been a while, sorry for the extra-long delay...  
Somehow it took me three months to write and post this?! Not very proud of it either but last month was productive and I've got some more chapters that I just need to correct and spell-check! And I've got to write some more as well! :D I'm not giving it up but I won't give you a date for the next chapter! It won't be as long though!  
On another note, I tried to write in my native language and it was a disaster... all the words sounded wrong, I hope english speakers don't feel like that when they read this fanfiction..._

 _xx, Cactus_


End file.
